


Three Words

by bowsofwrath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsofwrath/pseuds/bowsofwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from the Sherlock BBC Kink Meme:</p>
<p>Mycroft gets a text and calls back with a three-word response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> I made up the initials. Think of it as a text from a Random Minion

After the funeral was over and every one else had left Mycroft Holmes stood next to the grave of his brother Sherlock. The cemetery was quite. John was that last one to leave about an hour before that.

The vibration from his mobile broke him out of his thoughts. 

We have the one responsible -RM

Mycroft thumbed through his contacts and waited for the call to be answered. “Hello Sir” the voice on the other end said. “Kill him” Mycroft said in his normal calm tone. “Slowly.”


End file.
